She Says
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: She says, forget what you have to do. Pretend there is nothing outside this room. Like an idea, she came to me, but she came too late...or maybe too soon?" Songfic, set to "She Says" by Ani DiFranco. First attempt at Gelphie. Oneshot. R&R!


**A/n: OMG IT'S NOT MOJO! Yep, I know. hehe. I'm scared...very scared. You should be, too. First Wicked fanfic ever, guys, and a second update from me today! **

**Okay, so this fic is dedicated to MissBonhamCartersPoppet, who gave me the pairing/song idea and was tres encouraging. Also, because "She Says" is her favourite Ani D. song. (Yes, another one by Ani. I can't help that she's amazing) Hope you like it!**

"Elphaba."

Although she had her back to Glinda Upland, she could still picture the uncharacteristically pained expression on her normally perky roommate's face. Glinda's voice was laced with confusion and hurt, but there was also a hint of curiosity, as if she were wondering what Elphaba Thropp was thinking about all of this.

And how couldn't she wonder, in a situation like this? They had just professed their mutual and growing love for each other. They'd been best friends for quite some time now; ever since Glinda had attempted an unsuccessful makeover on Elphaba.

Sure, they had first loathed the very sight of each other, but right now, turning to look at Glinda's beautiful face, Elphaba knew more than ever that it had just been mistaken for another similar, equally powerful emotion- lust. It all seemed so simple: they should be together. But there were reasons, reasons why they just couldn't.

.x.

_She says forget what you have to do,_

_pretend there is nothing outside this room._

_like an idea she came to me,_

_but she came too late..._

_or maybe too soon_

_.x._

In short, things could not be any more complicated than they were at the moment.

Glinda's eyes shone with potential tears, and Elphaba reached for her, not able to stand their distance of only about three feet any longer.

She felt Glinda melt into the hug, and her heart skipped a beat or two as the blonde sighed softly. "Elphie, just..." She sighed in exasperation. "This is something special. We can't just ignore it! Why, that'd go against the very nature of love!"

Elphaba attempted to crack a smile, but failed completely. "I know, my sweet." She said, tossing aside everything she _could _say, and settling for just that.

Before she knew it, Glinda had crawled halfway out of her arms and was grasping almost frantically at Elphaba's forearms. "Please, Elphie, I-"

Elphaba cut her off with a kiss that could have peeled the pink paint right off of the walls. Something inside of her was almost relieved when Glinda kissed back; she hadn't been sure that she would. It seemed almost too good to be true; Glinda liking, even _loving _her. Perfect Glinda, with her beautiful blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. How she had fallen in love with an... an artichoke, Elphaba would never understand.

But it _had_ happened, and Elphaba found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could be beautiful for Glinda. Kissing her like this, she did _feel _beautiful.

Before she knew it, they had both melted into each other almost completely, pink blending beautifully with green; their lips pressing together frantically.

Elphaba felt a warm tongue at her lips, practically begging for entrance, and she eagerly allowed it to come inside and explore. When she heard Glinda let out a moan that was sexy; yet so shockingly different from her usual high-pitched, musical voice, Elphaba pulled away.

Glinda frowned slightly, looking at her questioningly. Her chest was heaving a little bit, but so was Elphie's. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure that Glinda must've heard it, too.

The blonde's cheeks were blushing a light pink, which seemed completely fitting for her.

"What, Elphaba?" Glinda asked her, but the green girl knew that Glinda knew _what_. Elphaba sighed, running a hand through her long-raven hair. "I just wish this all could have happened long ago. Back when..."

Glinda smiled, reaching out to touch her face. "So do I, Elphaba, but it's happened now. Isn't that all that really matters?"

Elphie flinched away from the contact; though both her heart and body were telling her to hold onto Glinda's hand and never let go of it. She shook her head, conflicted by her own inner turmoil.

"Glinda. It's not that I don't love you, because I do," she started, and Glinda's eyes shone with unshed tears.

.x.

_and I say, please try not to love me,_

_close your eyes- I'm turning on the light._

_you know I have no vacancy,_

_and it's awfully cold outside tonight_

_.x._

"It's just that...I wish that this had all happened when I first hoped for it; dreamed of it. You and I both know that this can never be. My father and Nessa would both be outraged! Your parents expect something very different for you. They want you to marry a nice _prince_, not a green bean," she said softly, and they both knew that it was true.

Glinda nodded sadly, confirming that she did understand. "This is about Fiyero, too, isn't it?" She stated, rather than asking. It wasn't said accusingly, but Glinda couldn't help that her voice cracked on the last word.

Elphaba shrugged. "Partly, yes. I mean, this would break his heart, Glinda."

Glinda wiped away a tear with her finger, determined not to let it make a path down her cheek. "You love him."

Elphie opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. Finally she said, "I suppose that I do. Yes, I do love him, Glinda. And- and he loves me. In his way."

Both of them heard the lie come from Elphaba's lips, but neither acknowledged it. Elphaba had just gotten together with Fiyero a short time ago, right after she had given up on Glinda ever loving her. It was a waste of time, she'd told herself, to pine over someone so beautiful and perfect, someone who would never love her back.

So Elphaba had accepted Fiyero, and though she much enjoyed his friendship and camaraderie, and could maybe even grow to love him, she knew that she would never quite see him as the love of her life. That is, he'd never really live up to Glinda. And Elphie knew that Fiyero must've known that, too, going in.

Glinda changed the subject almost eagerly, looking out the window for help. "Oh, look," she said, turning to Elphaba, "It's tomorrow." She giggled softly, though it was sadder sounding than she had meant it to be. Sure enough, the clock on the wall showed that it was past midnight.

Elphaba looked out the window. "It's raining," she remarked, and Glinda nodded. The trees outside shook slightly in the wind, and the sound of thunder echoed throughout the room every so often.

.x.

_and the rain stains the brick a darker red_

_slowly I am rolling out of her bed_

_and the rain stains the street a darker black_

_I dress my face in stone, 'cause i can't go back._

_.x._

Elphaba lost herself in her own thoughts again, as per usual. When she was finally yanked out of her own mind by the lone tear that burned its way down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, flinching at the pain. She turned to see Glinda, who had her chin resting on her palm. She sat next to Elphie, sneaking an inconspicuous glance at her every so often.

Elphaba met her eyes, and Glinda looked away, mumbling a "sorry." Elphaba thought it rather strange that Glinda was unable to make eye contact, though their tongues had been in each others' mouths just minutes ago.

.x.

_I feel her eyes watching me_

_from behind the curtain of her hair,_

_and she says, I'm sorry-_

_I didn't mean to stare_

.x.

Glinda yawned, presumably exhausted from the long, confusing conversation they'd been having for the last three hours, ever since Glinda had come back to their dorm room, slightly tipsy. A half-hour or so after confessing her undying love for Elphaba, however, the buzz had worn off completely.

Elphie reached out to Glinda, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear for her. Glinda smiled weakly and yawned again, delicately. _Leave it to Glinda to practically fall asleep during such an emotional conversation_, Elphaba thought.

"You're tired, my sweet," Elphaba remarked, and Glinda shook her head sleepily. "Yes," Elphaba argued with a small smile. She pulled down the pink comforter on Glinda's bed, switching off the overhead light.

Lighting a candle on the nightstand in-between Glinda's and Elphaba's separate beds, she helped the blonde girl into bed.

Her body drugged with half-sleep, Glinda reached out to the green girl. "Elphie?" She questioned, and Elphaba smiled, stroking a pale cheek. "I'm right here, Glin."

"Come lay with me." Elphaba froze. She had never, ever laid in the same bed with Glinda before, and she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself if she tried to.

Elphaba began to shake her head, knowing that it wasn't something that she should attempt, especially tonight. "No, Glinda. I don't think that's a good idea."

.x.

_and I say, I think I really have to go now_

_but oh baby, maybe someday_

_oh baby, maybe somehow_

.x.

Glinda groaned. "C'mon, Elphie! Hurry up."

Elphaba had no choice but to quickly change into her nightgown, hiding herself from Glinda's view. She undid her braid, shaking out her now curly hair.

She crawled into the small, twin bed next to Glinda, propping herself up on her elbow, facing Glinda. "G'night, Elphie," Glinda murmured, snaking her arms around Elphaba's waist.

The green girl shivered at the contact that she so badly wanted- but decided not to try anything else, especially because Glinda was now asleep, judging by the deep, steady sounds of her breathing.

Lying so close to Glinda, watching her beautiful blonde love sleep, Elphaba knew that this- she and Glinda, together- could never be. She felt an incredible sadness as she took in the enormity of those words, but she knew that it was the best thing for her and for Glinda.

Glinda would graduate from Shiz, become some great leader, and marry a man who made more money than she could spend. She might be happy, she might not- Elphaba hoped for the former, but there was no way of telling. She would be better off, though, Elphie knew, even if she wanted to think otherwise.

She, herself, on the other hand, had no idea what was to become of her.

Elphaba sat up, pulling the pink covers off of her carefully, making sure that she didn't wake Glinda.

.x.

_and the rain stains the brick a darker red_

_slowly I am rolling out of her bed_

_and the rain stains the street a darker black_

_I dress my face in stone 'cause I cant go bac_k

.x.

Feeling confident, yet saddened immensely by her decision, Elphaba reluctantly crawled out of Glinda's bed and into her own, finding that it was not quite as warm. She wrapped her own arms around her waist in a way that should have been comforting, but would have to suffice. Leaning over slightly, she blew out the candle on the nightstand, submerging herself in darkness.

.x.

_she says, forget what you have to do,_

_pretend there is nothing outside this room._

_like an idea, she came to me,_

_but she came too late- or maybe too soon_

_I say, please try not to love me,_

_close your eyes- i'm turning on the light_

_you know i have no vacancy_

_and it's awfully cold outside tonight_

.x.

**Wellll? What did everyone think? I'm nervous to hear how I did since this is my first Wicked/Gelphie/not MoJo. :O**

**So...? R&R! :)**


End file.
